objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Criminal Minds of New York City
This is another fan fiction that is based off criminal activity. This is supposedly based off The Mysterious Attacks in Boston. There are 50 objects getting to New York City until a increase of robbers and murderers appear out of nowhere. Also, there are some things you may have remember before, So please read this at your own risk. ('''There is 1 Pokemon, so don't blame me for adding 1 non-object')'' Plantsvszombiefanatic '''is the Co-Helper for this one. '''People # Braixen ''('Pokemon') # ''Reverse Button # Ford Explorer # Mario Mustache # Dress # Braixen Head # Blackberry # Cat Poster # Bar Code # Empire State Building # Glass Pane # Car Hood # Transmission # NASA Logo # Ford Logo # OKO Tower # Skirt # NYPD Car # White Limo # 3DS # Hook # Strawberry # Windows Logo # Freedom Tower # Beard # 1970's Telephone # Space Needle # Holster # Wild West Saloon # Rainbow Binder # Death Star # FBI Logo # The White House # Police Badge # Dream # Le Devon University # Big Ben # Westminster Abbey # Graveyard # Ancient Gate # Dracula's Castle # Particles # Blood Jar # List # Shopping Cart # 1990's TV # Remote Controller # Wii U Console # Volkswagen Dealership # Cruise Ship Gallery Blood Jar Offical Pose.png Beardie (BFTSS pose).png 3DSOU.png Dress Official Pose.png Mario Mustache Pose.png Dream Bubble.png Braixen Head Official Pose.png New Skirt.png Serious OKO Tower.png Ford Logo.png Remote OH.png Serena Braixen Stage Clothing.png Big Benny.png Mii u.png Shopping Cart Pose.png Strawberry..png Episodes So, here is the episodes! This may include some action and some horror, but it's mostly full of murder/criminal activity in it. So please, only look if your old enough to see it or hear it. Episode 1: Times Up After going on the plane from LA to NYC, they land at John F. Kennedy Airport. Dream: What a night! List: You barely sleeped at all. Dream: What makes you think I can sleep? Wii U Console: Makes a difference? List: Ugh.... Beard: BREAK IT UP! OKO Tower: Who wants me to talk Russian? Beard: Uh, wait what.... Blackberry: Didn't you understand? Beard: Hell no! Braixen Head: Braixen? Braixen: Wow, I was able to finish that movie before we landed. Dream: Lucky you then. Braixen: How am I lucky? Hook: I'm carrying a dead body. Braixen: Please, don't and throw it away. Hook: Throw it? Braixen: Yeah, its dead anyways. Dream: Don't ask me. Holster: I'M FROM TEXAS! List: Blood Jar, what are you doing? Blood Jar: Just looking. List: Why? Beard: You ask him? Blood Jar: Don't ask me. List: Fine. Beard: I TOLD YOU! Braixen: Who wants to leave? Dream: Well, I feel like it. Big Ben: Sure, I agree. Particles: I wanna get out so I don't listen to this junk. Braixen: Okay then. List: Huh, hmmmm...... Braixen: What? Blood Jar: You ain't any genius. List: Are you serious? Car Hood: I'm busy! List: Lazy. At the streets near the Grand Central Station.... Braixen: So, who wants to go to the Hot Dog stand? Big Ben: Sure again. OKO Tower: CAN I TA- List: Not really, but I'm hungry..... so yes. 1990's TV: I feel like eating now. List: THEN ACCEPT! 3DS: Wow, you insult a lot. List: Who's behind me? Somebody stabs List in the chest, leaving quick while List bends and falls limb. Braixen: Well, eat now then get him to court. 3DS: He deserved it. Braixen: ... Car Hood: Uhhh, he's right. Braixen: I DON'T CARE! OKO Tower: Darn it. Car Hood: Seriously.... Braixen: Well, what? OKO Tower: I was busy. Car Hood: Woweee- Graveyard: Jeez, does anyone pay attention anymore? Dream: Do YOU!? Graveyard: OH LOOK! Nothing. 3DS: Really, just really. Strawberry: Mm-hm girl, don't give me that sass. 3DS: You're one to talk. Braixen: Graveyard, stop hitting Hook. Hook: ARGH, I'M NO PIRATE SADISTIC DESTINATION! Graveyard: No. I won't st- Big Ben: You gonna trigger already? Strawberry: Ooh, salty girl! Everyone: SHUT UP! Holster: Ma'am, I'm gonna see your card. Big Ben: I'm the male one, and plus Holster.... you can't just declare the "I choose who gets arrested" idea. Transmission: I'm the sister of annoying Car Hood..... so what? Car Hood: I'M NOT ANNOYING, I'M JUST LIKE OKO TOWER! Transmission: Who? Category:MassachusettsFan Category:Action Category:Horror Category:Mystery Category:The Mysterious Attack Series Category:Fan Fiction Pages Category:Object Triple Category:Object Triple II Category:Non-objects Category:Plantsvszombiesfanatic Category:Fanfics with OCs